Buku Dosa Seorang Malaikat
by delonizm
Summary: Yoongi si Iblis yang sengaja turun dari asalnya. Hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan sedikit kegadungan bodohnya, ia mengadopsi balita setengah malaikat. Itu keputusan perih yang ia pilih sendiri. YoonMin / Oneshot


"Jimin tidak boleh bersama Papa lagi, dimengerti?"

Jimin menggeleng, bibirnya sinis mulai membeku. "Tidak, aku bebal, Pa."

Papa Jimin mulai menggeritkan giginya, tak ada yang bersuara selain sahutan deru napas mereka serta sebelum Papa Jimin memulai aksi gertak-menggertaki.

"Pergi, bocah! Aku bukan Papamu! Pergi jauh-jauh ke kaummu sebelum aku mencaci lebih kejam."

"Tidak akan." Ya, Jimin memang keras. "Kalau Papa bukan Papaku, maka Papa adalah kekasih yang selalu di sisiku, apapun alasan pemisahnya."

Papa Jimin menggeram kesal, bukannya ia tak mau mewujudkan angan Jimin, tapi ini terlarang. Mau hubungan palsu ataupun yang sebenarnya, segalanya terasa salah dan terlarang.

"Tidak," ucap Yoongi –papanya Jimin— lirih. "... aku ini iblis," sambungnya terdengar menyedihkan.

Jimin sungguh tidak bisa tahan melihat sang papa teramat rapuh, matanya mengerjap sekali dengan kuat lalu tak tahan untuk tidak berlari menuju dekapan Yoongi. Suhu kontras bukan masalah, tapi air matanya sungguh masalah besar. Ia tak boleh menangis, papanya akan kesakitan.

"Ya ... Papa memang iblis," ucap Jimin pelan sembari mengeratkan rematan jemarinya di balik punggung Yoongi. "Tapi Papa adalah sebaik-baik iblis, bukan seperti aku, seburuk-buruk malaikat."

Jimin masih dapat merasakan papanya tersedu dengan bahu yang naik turun dengan buruk, sama sekali tak terkontrol dan dinamis. Rematan Yoongi sama eratnya dengan milik Jimin, hanya saja Yoongi terasa rusak dan sudah tak sanggup.

"Papa ... masih ingat saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah? Papa berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa kita manusia, Papa memengaruhi diriku hingga aku benar-benar percaya dan melakukan apapun yang Papa suruh."

Yoongi masih terisak di bahu Jimin, semakin menyedihkan dan terlarut begitu dalam.

"Sama seperti dahulu, tolonglah untuk terpengaruh padaku, Pa. Percaya saja apapun yang aku katakan saat ini. Mohon."

"Tidak, Jimin. Kau. Harus. Pergi. Sekarang."

"Tidak, Pa! Karena Papa adalah iblis yang paling baik dan aku malaikat yang paling buruk, kita impas. Karena sebaik-baik iblis sama saja dengan malaikat terburuk, terdengar membingungkan, tapi itu yang kudengar, Pa."

"Kita harus bersama karena aku sayang Papa."

 **\--oOo--**

 **Buku Dosa Seorang Malaikat**

 **Plot and present by. Delonizm**

 **Min Yoongi x Park Jimin**

 **Rating Dewasa Bergenre Sains-fiksi, Yaoi, Hurt-Comfort, dengan bumbu Angst yang mengenaskan.**

 **Peringatan:**

 **Di dalam cerita ini terdapat unsur incest, homoseksual, konten dewasa, kekerasan, dan hal penuh dosa lainnya. Jangan salahkan penulis atas terkecimpungnya kalian ke dalamnya atas dasar kesengajaan ataupun tidak. Maaf kalau cerita ini terlalu laknat, tapi mohon dimengerti karena terciptanya cerita ini tidak jauh-jauh dari rasa kepenasaran dan tertantangnya orang yang menulis cerita ini. Cerita ini 'sedikit' panjang.**

\--oOo--

"Karena ada 'apalah arti sebuah nama', aku tidak pernah merasa kita adalah makhluk yang berbeda."

Sembilan Maret Seribu Sembilan Ratus Sembilan Puluh Tujuh. Masih segar di ingatannya serangkai tanggal yang membuatnya terkadang mendengus atau bisa saja mengaliri pipinya dengan air mata. Min Yoongi, pria perawakan seram tetapi dewasa dan tampak biasa saja jikalau diperhatikan lebih lama. Nilai ketertarikan tercipta pada kulitnya yang bersinar serta halus, matanya yang berbeda memancar karismatik yang istimewa, bahunya tampak lebih sempit dari pria pada umumnya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan para lawan jenis akan memekik kegirangan jika ia sudah berpapasan.

Oke, kembali ke tanggal. Maret itu ketika musim baru saja ingin berganti, pancaroba kalau bisa dibilang. Namun, Maret itu cuaca amat dingin menusuk, Yoongi baru saja turun dari langit, hanya untuk menembus kepenasaranannya pada bumi yang dielu-elukan teman sejawatnya. Lalu, apa yang Yoongi temukan hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit berjalan di muka bumi. Suara tangis.

Ia mendekat pada lorong gelap yang menggemakan tangisan itu, semakin dekat suaranya semakin keras. Lalu tampaklah olehnya anak lelaki dengan pakaian lusuh. Sebenarnya pakaiannya bagus, ada lambang buaya di sisi dadanya, tapi tampaknya anak itu sudah tersesat berhari-hari, pikir Yoongi. Yoongi mendekat, anak itu langsung menghamburnya dengan pelukan puas.

"Papa! Minnie takut, Papa!" Namun Yoongi terlampau meninggikan ego, anak lelaki itu terpental jauh sekali dari Yoongi. Bocah kecil itu tak pandang takut, kaki mungilnya tetap menapak mendekati Yoongi dengan tertatih sambil memanggil 'Papa' berkali-kali.

Akhirnya Yoongi berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah dua tahun itu, memegang pipinya, menatap pupil yang bersinar bulat itu. Bocah kecil itu terkikik geli kala Yoongi mengusap pipinya hingga lehernya. "Geyi, Pa."

Yoongi bangkit, "Sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu. Siapapun yang akan mencarimu di kemudian hari, aku akan tetap merawatmu."

Yoongi tersenyum, pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia menggendong bocah kecil itu erat sekali, "Ayo, pulang dengan Papa."

"Park Jiminnie–," bisik bocah itu.

"Min Jimin," tegas Yoongi kemudian.

"JIMIN! Berapa kali harus kubilang, sarapan pagi!"

Jimin terkekeh dalam kegiatannya mengikat simpul tali sepatunya, ia menoleh sambil berteriak. "Aku diet, Pa! Pertunjukanku sedikit lagi! Aku tidak mau gendut!" Sepatunya telah selesai disimpul, ia mengeratkan tali tasnya dan tinggal meluncur meninggalkan apartemennya dan papanya.

"Sarapan tidak akan membuat gendut, bocah! Ini demi—"

Blam!

Jimin berdecih di luar, tapi tertawa puas saat sudah melangkahkan kakinya beberapa kali. "Kenapa papa cerewet sekali sih soal makanan." Tapi kemudian ia lesu mengingat papanya.

Jimin hanya masih ingat kejadian saat temannya (yang baru ia dapatkan di kelas 11) menangkap sosok Yoongi yang tengah mengantar Jimin ke sekolah. Jimin sudah terbiasa dimanja sang papa, bahkan ketika berpamitan, dan Yoongi dengan senang hati mengecup kening dan bibir Jimin. Itu hal lumrah bagi Jimin dan Yoongi, tapi tidak untuk orang lain.

"Jim, kau pacaran?" lontar Taehyung –kawan sebangku Jimin— sesampainya Jimin di kelas.

"Tidak," jawab Jimin setengah tertawa. "Atas dasar apa kau ingin mencabut gelar jomblo-ku."

Taehyung memasung wajah serius, alisnya menukik main-main. "Kau— gay?"

Jimin semakin tersentak, lalu benar-benar terkekeh di depan wajah Taehyung. "Tae, aku tanya alasanmu. Atas dasar apa kau bilang seperti itu."

"Aku melihatmu ciuman dengan seorang lelaki," pekik Taehyung. Bisa dipastikan teman sekelas Jimin mendengarnya. Jimin mulai khawatir akan reputasinya, karena mendapatkan Taehyung sebagai teman saja butuh perjuangan, Jimin lelaki yang pemalu. "Dia mungkin mahasiswa Konkuk, ya kan?"

"Tae, aku tidak pacaran, aku tidak gay pula, astaga."

"Tidak! Aku melihatmu jelas-jelas tadi pagi, dia mengantarmu, mencium keningmu, mencium bibirmu!"

Jimin tertawa keras sekali, sampai-sampai memegangi perutnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya. "Dia papaku, Tae. Kalau kau salah paham, papa selalu menganggapku bayi sampai sekarang. Duh, dasar si papa."

Taehyung jelas tidak mau menerima alasan Jimin mentah-mentah. "Berhenti bohong, Jimin. Logika mana yang menyebutkan bahwa ada ayah dari anak seumuran kita yang semuda itu, tidak, dia terlalu muda."

"Maka dari itu, logika yang langka itu papaku, mungkin karena tubuhnya kecil?" jawab Jimin sangsi.

"Sekecil-kecilnya orang dewasa, wajah tidak bisa menipu. Oh, Jim ayolah. Dia pacarmu, kan?"

"Tidak, Tae."

Jadi, pemikiran untuk naik bus pagi tercetus begitu saja. Jimin sudah terlalu merasa malu untuk dicium papanya lagi. Dan saat hari itu juga, ketika ia pulang dan menyerukan suaranya, Yoongi yang ada di dapur berkelit ke pintu masuk dan menyosor ingin memeluk Jimin untuk mengatakan selamat datang. Itu tradisi, tidak tergantikan. Namun saat itu pula Jimin menghindar, wajahnya lesu dan tak bersemangat.

"Papa bau bawang, aku mau mandi saja."

Yoongi tercenung di tempat. Tidak biasanya Jimin menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan 'aku', biasanya Jimin ingin bermanja-manja dengan Yoongi dengan menyebut dirinya sendiri 'Jiminnie', 'Minnie', 'Minmin' 'Mochi', 'Chimin' atau nama-nama imut yang lainnya agar Yoongi ingin menyubit pipinya gemas, tapi Jimin berubah sepulangnya ia waktu itu.

Semenjak itu, Jimin ingin pipinya tak berisi lagi, Jimin ingin mengubah nama imutnya, Jimin tidak suka disentuh papanya lagi, Jimin sedikit dingin walau ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyi tabiat tubuhnya untuk bersikap imut.

"Ada masalah di sekolah, Jiminnie?" tanya Yoongi. Acara makan malam mereka terhenti sejenak karena Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mengambil atensi atas Yoongi, tapi kembali lagi menunduk hanya untuk menyendok sedikit nasi.

"Tidak kok, Pa," lontarnya penuh dusta. Tapi anehnya pengelakan Jimin, ia tak tahan membendung rasa penasarannya. Ia kembali menatap Yoongi yang sebenarnya sudah tak acuh dengan mata yang berkaca. "Pa!" panggilnya lagi.

Yoongi mendongak dengan mulut yang penuh makanan, menggerakkan dagunya isyarat menanyakan maksud Jimin lebih jauh.

"Kenapa papa, adalah papaku?"

Yoongi mengernyit, dia teramat pandai berpura-pura biasa saja walau di dalam hatinya ia khawatir semuanya akan terbongkar. Seharusnya ia tahu cepat atau lambat, Jimin bisa mengerti situasi mereka yang di luar akal.

"Apa maksudmu? Makan saja, jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh."

"Jadi, kapan Papa akan memiliki kerutan? Kata Papa, Papa lahir tahun '74, kapan Papa akan menua seperti Papa teman-temanku? Aku tidak tahan disebut anak di luar nikah lagi." Yoongi kehabisan akal, tangannya menghempas sumpit nasinya keras ke atas meja, matanya menyorot tajam pada kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Kau bisa diam atau tidak, bocah."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, matanya berusaha keras untuk tidak berair, napasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Yoongi memancarkan aura hitam yang jarang sekali keluar wujudnya, Jimin menggigil tetapi sekian waktu kemudian ia menyeringai, "Beginilah Papa yang sebenarnya," ucapnya lalu berdecih.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa ada perubahan signifikan dari mimik wajahnya.

"Sayap dan bayang hitam Papa, kupikir kemarin hanya delusi masa kecilku." Jimin beringsut dari meja makan lalu membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Yoongi terbingung di tempat. Ia mulai berinisiatif untuk melihat refleksi dirinya pada cermin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu bicarakan?" Yoongi menatap bingung cermin di depannya, tak ada suatu hal yang berarti pun dalam dirinya. Sayap hitamnya menghilang, walau samar-samar dapat ia tangkap kehadiran asap hitam yang mulai menyuruk ke balik tubuhnya.

Jimin menggeliat pagi harinya, tahu-tahu Yoongi sudah membukakan tirai jendelanya hingga cahaya melesak cepat, dapat Jimin lihat bahwa Yoongi tersenyum samar padanya. "Selamat pagi, anak Papa." Yoongi berujar seakan tak ada terjadi apapun kemarin, ia menghampiri Jimin dengan senyum mengembang. Untuk pertama, ia mengecup kening Jimin lebih lama dari biasanya. Jimin lupa bilang mungkin, bahwa sengatan api itu ada sesekali, ketika Yoongi menyentuh kulitnya yang fana. Namun, tak apa, selama itu tak membuat gosong layaknya api secara harfiah.

Jimin melenguh dongkol, ia sama sekali tak ingin menatap Yoongi yang melihatnya penuh kasih, tangannya meremat selimut. Yoongi memegang pundaknya, hidung saling bersentuhan membuat mata Jimin terpaksa bersirobok dengan galaksi gelap di mata Yoongi. "Pa, aku ingin pergi sekolah."

"Eum—satu kecupan lagi untuk si manis?" Jimin menggeleng, menolehkan kepalanya berlawanan arah. "Ayolah ... Papa akan pergi untuk sebulan ke depan."

"Lagi? Bahkan ketika Papa tidak memberitahu semua hal tentang keluarga kita, aku sendiri di rumah, Papa akan pergi, lagi?"

Yoongi mengusap tengkuk Jimin pelan-pelan, tak ada yang bisa mengatasi kemarahan Jimin. "Aku janji akan pulang sebelum Chimin-nya papa ulang tahun."

"9 Maret? Janji?"

Yoongi mengangguk keras, Jimin tersenyum simpul. "Ayo, satu kecupan, sayang."

Jimin memangkas jarak, Yoongi menyongsong hingga bibir mereka bertemu, Jimin ingin kembali menarik diri, tapi Yoongi menahan tengkuknya lebih lama. "Pa—" sela Jimin di antara pertemuan belah bibir keduanya. Jimin dapat merasakan Yoongi menyungging senyum sambil menggeleng hingga ia dapat merasa gesekan kecil di bibir. Jimin tak dapat protes lebih jauh ketika papanya melumat bibir, menekan rahangnya sedikit menuntut. Karena Yoongi menangis di tengah kegiatan terlarang mereka. Air matanya jatuh tepat di atas piyama Jimin hingga merembes lebih luas.

Untaian saliva memutus lalu Yoongi pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jimin hanya merasa, papanya sedikit ... memikat untuknya. Dia memastikan dirinya lurus dan bertanya lebih jauh ke dalam hatinya yang paling kecil, apa dia benar-benar lurus.

Yoongi menghilang keesokan harinya, Jimin hampir saja kehilangan kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalimat pamit Yoongi kemarin. Beginilah jadinya, Jimin yang sarapan seadanya. Sambil menggigit roti hangusnya –yang pada akhirnya ia sesali kenapa harus ia panggang tadi— Jimin berpikir banyak hingga bercabang tak karuan. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya juga mengulang masa-masa kecilnya bersama papanya dahulu.

"Bocah! Jangan lari terlalu jauh, sialan!" Itu umpatan Yoongi pada tahun 1998, Jimin baru saja dapat mengoceh dan berlari, baru menginjak usia 3 tahun, masih balita. Yoongi yang baru turun dari asalnya, terlagi baru pertama kali mengurus bocah kecil, tak pernah berhenti mengumpat dan mengasari Jimin. Ketika Yoongi mengumpat, Jimin malah tertawa. Ketika Yoongi kasar, Jimin tentu saja menangis. Setelah berlari cukup lama untuk mengejar si-tigatahun-Jimin, Yoongi menggendong Jimin secara terbalik lalu mulai memukuli pantat bocah tak berdosa itu. "Nakal! Bocah bangsat sialan!" hardiknya berkali-kali, Jimin jadi menggantung di udara dengan pandangan yang terbalik, lalu mulai menangis.

"Huuu ... Papa ... tchakit ...," keluh Jimin. Air matanya berurai banyak.

"Dasar kau bocah manusia, sekiya. Cepat minta maaf."

Hidung Jimin tersendat dengan tangis yang tersedu, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menghapus air mata, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan lucu. Yoongi tak sampai hati hingga ia menurunkan Jimin dengan hati-hati, menghadapkan tubuh Jimin dengan tubuhnya. Jimin menatapnya intens, tak ada yang diharapkan Jimin kecil selain pengampunan sang papa. "Maafkan Chiminnie, Papa. Chimin tjalah tcudah lali-lali, buat Papa tcucah."

Yoongi paling tidak tahan jika Jimin sudah bertindak demikian. Terkadang ia berfikir sejenak, apa benar identitasnya asli, apa benar julukan iblis-dingin tertuju padanya. Karena, rasa-rasanya hanya dengan melihat Jimin yang bertindak manis sudah membuatnya gemas setengah mati. "Ayo, Papa halus cium Chimin kalau Papa tcudah maafin Chimin."

Yoongi tertunduk lesu lalu mulai menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menatap anaknya kembali, mencium bibir bocah lusuh yang ia ambil setahun yang lalu. "Chiminnie tcuka dicium Papa." Walau masih terisak, Jimin mengusap air matanya kasar. "Pantat Chimin tidak— pantat Chimin tcudah tidak tchakit lagi," sahutnya senang, masih tersendat.

Tapi yang namanya naluri iblis. Iblis tetaplah iblis. Sebaik apapun Yoongi, selembut apapun Yoongi terhadap Jimin, sesayang apapun, sebesar apapun Yoongi ingin melindungi Jimin. Yoongi tetaplah seorang iblis. Karena sebaik-baik iblis, adalah seburuk-buruk malaikat. Itu yang sudah ia ketahui kodrat dirinya. Jimin malaikat, tidak pantas untuk seorang Yoongi yang iblis. Yoongi hanya sedikit bermain pada tinta takdir kotor dewa yang mempertemukan ia pada Malaikat baru rilis di dunia manusiawi.

Tepat ketika Jimin masuk taman kanak-kanak di usia 5. Yoongi memanglah masih kasar tabiat. Tapi menurut tetangga yang ia punya, Jimin yang umur segitu harus masuk taman kanak-kanak terlebih Jimin anak yang aktif. Yoongi –yang mereka anggap— orangtua tunggal mungkin saja keteteran dengan Jimin yang aktif, Jimin juga kurang kasih sayang seorang ibu dan tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali. Alhasil, setelah mendapat siraman konsultasi dari ibu-ibu sebelah rumah, Yoongi menancap gas langsung mendaftarkan Jimin di taman kanak-kanak terdekat.

Yoongi salah kaprah eh ternyata. Jimin memang bangsat luar biasa di depannya, tetapi pengecut setengah mati di hadapan kawan seumurnya. Di minggu pertamanya sekolah, Jimin selalu diam tak bicara, Yoongi menjadi tak punya alasan untuk mengumpat dan memukul pantat Jimin setiap harinya. Untung saat itu Jimin mempunyai kesalahan kecil, ia tertidur lemas di kasurnya masih dengan seragam yang melekat, sepatu yang belum terlepas, dan tas yang dilempar serampangan.

Yoongi mendekat ke arah Jimin dengan garang, ia menepuk lengan Jimin yang masih menutup mata. Awalnya Jimin tak mau bangun, kedua matanya muncul air, Yoongi mulai khawatir dan penasaran. Sekali lagi ia menepuk lengan Jimin dengan keras. "Bocah! Bangun kampret!"

"Akh!" rintihan Jimin keluar bersamaan dengan kalimat kasar Yoongi yang terlontar. Jimin masih ingin tidur dan Yoongi memaksanya membuka mata.

"Bocah! Bangun!"

Jimin terpaksa bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya sembab menghimpun air mata, tubuhnya bahkan terlihat ringkih.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, huh?"

"Chimin pokoknya tidak mau sekolah lagi, sekolah itu tidak seperti yang Papa bilang. Teman Chimin membuat Chimin jatuh dari ayunan, Chimin harus membawa semua tas mereka, mereka tidak mau berteman dengan Chimin. Chimin tidak mau sekolah, titik."

Jimin membuang muka, Yoongi dibuat terbingung dengan tingkahnya. "Bocah! Berhenti bertingkah!"

Alis Jimin menukik dalam sekejap, matanya setajam elang kala ingin menerkam. "Papa kejam seperti teman-teman Minnie, tapi lebih baik Papa karena Papa selalu cium Minnie saat Minnie tidur. Papa juga menjaga Minnie ketika ada petir, Papa kasih Minnie selimut ketika Minnie lupa, Papa yang sudah jaga Minnie sejak kecil walau Papa sering galak." Yoongi mengerjap, "Pokoknya Minnie tidak akan sekolah, sampai kapanpun."

"Sampai kapanpun?" tanya Yoongi mengernyit. Jimin mengangguk lucu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Yoongi mendekat untuk mengecup Jimin tepat di bibir. "Papa sudah cium Minnie, Papa akan berubah jadi baik, jadi apapun yang terjadi besok Minnie akan sekolah, kan?"

"Janji? Setiap hari?" tanya Jimin memastikan dengan suaranya yang mengecil.

"Iya, setiap hari kapanpun Minnie ingin."

Jimin terkikik menang, ia menggapai leher Yoongi hingga membuat dirinya tenggelam di dalam dekapan Yoongi. "Kenapa Minnie suka Papa cium, hm?"

"Karena bibir Papa rasanya aneh, seperti api."

Yoongi tak bisa mengelak apapun, karena setiap paginya seperti sebuah rutinitas, Yoongi akan mencium anak gadungannya. Ia tak bisa bohong bahwa setiap Jimin menginjak usia yang lebih tinggi, ia semakin menginginkan Jimin. Puncaknya ketika Jimin mencapai usia pubertas dan Yoongi merasa tidurnya Jimin adalah hal terseksi yang pernah ia temui. Mencuri ciuman panas ketika anaknya terlelap, menelusup ke dalam piyama Jimin hanya untuk mengusap dada Jimin gemas, memakan sebagian jakun Jimin hingga ia berkeringat tak tentu arah. Tubuh Jimin seperti pahatan anak dewa meskinya nyatanya Jimin bukan.

Berpura-pura menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi Jimin awalnya menjadi sebuah kesulitan. Yoongi kerap kali membahayakan nyawa Jimin hanya karena emosi iblisnya yang tak terkontrol. Jimin lebih sering menangis ketimbang tertawa, Jimin lebih sering lapar ketimbang kenyang, karena segalanya karena Yoongi yang tak mengerti apapun juga. Jimin percaya bahwa hari kelahirannya 9 Maret, di tahun yang logis –1995. Ketika masih kanak-kanak, Jimin kerap kali mendengar desas-desus lingkungannya; Papanya menghamili anak orang, Jimin adalah sebuah hasil, maka Yoongi adalah Papa muda bagi Jimin. Itu sudah biasa di telinga Jimin.

"Jim!" panggil Yoongi cukup keras. Jimin menoleh dengan torehan senyuman yang lebar, ia melepaskan pegangan ayunannya dan berlari menuju Yoongi yang berada di pembatas pagar.

"Papa!" tanpa sadar Jimin mengeraskan panggilannya pada sang papa. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa kawan-kawannya yang lain harus tahu dia mempunyai seorang papa yang hebat; berkarisma, keren, dan lebih tampan dari papa-papa temannya yang tampak buruk dengan kumis (menurut Jimin kecil yang baru memasuki usia 7 tahun tentunya).

Guru pendamping Jimin yang tak sengaja menyadari kehadiran si penjemput Jimin –yang jarang sekali tampak— datang menghampiri. "Kakaknya Jimin, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum sedikit genit. Jimin kesal papanya diperhatikan lebih, lantas ia menarik sandang Yoongi hingga Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya memerhatikan Jimin.

"Oh, bukan. Saya Ayah dari Jimin." Guru Jimin tampak sedikit menyesal lalu menepuk ringan mulutnya.

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Anda tampak begitu muda."

Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya, dan Jimin semakin ingin pulang. "Yah ... begitulah, Jimin terlalu cepat lahir."

Jimin mulai memberengut, ia ingin pulang demi Tuhan.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah berniat kalau-kalau Jimin ada yang menjemput, ingin membicarakan perihal Jimin juga."

"Ya, silakan," sahut Yoongi ringan.

"Jimin pemalu sekali, saya susah untuk mengetahui isi hatinya. Dia juga mau saja disuruh teman-temannya, saya sudah mencoba melarang, tapi Jimin bilang dia sedang membantu, bukan disuruh-suruh. Saya jadi bingung menghadapinya. Ya, barangkali ayahnya Jimin bisa bicara lebih dekat dengan Jimin."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, menggenggam tangan kecil Jimin ke dalam kungkungan telapak tangan kanannya. "Saya akan coba, berhubung saya masih banyak urusan, saya dan Jimin undur diri dulu."

"Ya, baiklah," jawabnya disertai senyuman. Ia lalu membungkuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jimin, "Cobalah yang lebih baik ke depannya, oke?" Kepala Jimin diacak pelan.

Setelah itu Yoongi membawa Jimin menjauh dari perkarangan sekolah Jimin, tinggi kontras keduanya membuat lengan Jimin terbawa begitu ke atas, Jimin juga bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, lantas ia tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Kapan Jimin akan ketemu Mama, Pa?"

Yoongi menurunkan pandangannya, dapat ia lihat Jimin mengusap bawah hidungnya. Tapi baru saja beberapa detik, wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi seram kembali, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, hah, jangan tanya hal yang seperti itu."

"Tapi teman Jimin—"

"Diam atau kucium disini!"

Berhenti memainkan bibirmu di depanku bocah, aku setan penuh nafsu.

"Kalau begitu cium saja, sudah Chimin bilang Chimin suka dicium Papa. Kalau dengan Papa yang cium Chimin bisa beri info tentang Mama, Chimin mau saja." Bibir Jimin mengerucut lucu lagi, Yoongi tak tahan melihatnya. Langkah mereka semakin cepat dan dekat menuju rumah.

Yoongi menarik Jimin keras sekali melewati pintu masuk. Jimin ia gendong di depan hingga mereka tiba di depan TV, menghempas Jimin ke atas sofa. "Kau yakin ingin kucium? Demi info Mama-mu?" ucap Yoongi dingin. Seringainya tak pernah luntur barang sedetik. Jimin kembali mengangguk.

Yoongi menghantam bibir Jimin tak sabaran setelah anggukan Jimin, keringatnya mengucur lebih cepat, Jimin dapat merasakan setiap tetes liquid Yoongi yang hangat. Yoongi tahu dia tak pantas untuk melakukan ciuman panas dengan anak usia yang bahkan belum genap tujuh tahun, tapi persetan, dia hanya merasa perlu menyelesaikan segalanya dengan anak asuhnya itu.

"Pa, lagi," celoteh Jimin di sela ciuman dewasa mereka. Yoongi mengernyit kasar.

"Kau suka, sayang?" Jimin mengangguk cepat, takut terjadi jeda yang terlalu lama hingga papanya akan pergi darinya.

Yoongi mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi, Jimin yang terbaring di atas sofa mulai merongrong merangkak ke atas, memanjati tubuh Yoongi yang masih sibuk mencumbunya. Jimin berakhir di pangkuan Yoongi, menghadap depan dan mereka masih bercumbu tak tahu kodrat. Yoongi bahkan betah menjilati seluruh wajah Jimin hingga wajah bocah lelaki itu basah dan lengket. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jim?"

"Ya—uh—Pa?" Jimin melenguh tepat di bawah telinga Yoongi. Jahannam mana lagi yang bisa mendorong Yoongi lebih dekat, surgawi mana yang mampu membawa Yoongi pada nikmat sebesar ini.

"Jimie? Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Jimin tak menjawab, ia terlalu terlena dengan remasan Yoongi pada bokongnya. Namun, Yoongi tak pernah menyerah untuk rasa tersiksanya yang teramat. Membiarkan dirinya memangku Jimin di atas ereksinya, itu adalah azab terpedih.

Yoongi gila saat ini. Pakaian Jimin tak bersisa dibuatnya. Jimin yang kala itu masih terlalu dini untuk melihat alat sang papa, hanya dapat diam dan menurut. Yoongi benar-benar melepas akalnya demi pemuasan diri dan miliknya ada di dalam diri Jimin. Ia hanya ingin itu malam ini.

"Jimin-ah, mikirin apa?"

Taehyung berkelit duduk tanpa basa-basi. Kejadian salah paham kemarin seperti angin lalu untuknya. Dia tak lagi membahas.

"Tae, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar gay seperti yang kau kira."

Taehyung menggantungkan rahangnya, terkejut walau sedikit. "Kalau begitu aku akan lari darimu, aku masih sayang diriku yang masih lurus."

Jimin tersenyum kecut, "Masih ingat wajah papaku?"

"Aku bahkan tidak lihat begitu jelas, hanya saja yang kuingat dia benar-benar-benar-benar muda. Aku tidak bohong, rasanya seperti dia muda selamanya."

Jimin terkekeh, "Yang benar saja kau, Tae."

Jimin kembali memerhatikan jendela, entah kenapa bayang papanya serta sayap hitam itu ada selalu dalam renung ilusinya. Papanya berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi daripada model majalah dewasa yang pernah dilihatnya tak sengaja. Walau Jimin lupa perihal seks yang ia lakukan bersama papanya saat usia tujuh, tapi dia benar-benar merasa papanya teramat panas untuk ukuran orang tua di masa emas.

"Entahlah, Tae. Rasanya pikiran dan hatiku hanya datang dan pergi untuk perihal kotor."

"Apa kalau begitu? Wanita seksi?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Bukan, aku hanya berkhayal. Bibir tipis, tangan berurat, sayap hitam legam yang mengerikan ... dan sesuatu yang memasukiku."

Taehyung nyaris berteriak heboh, tapi tubuhnya kembali serius. "Benar-benar ada yang salah darimu, Jim. Aku takut, benar."

"Tapi aku merasa keempat hal itu pernah kualami, ya— suatu hari di masa lalu."

"Asal jangan aku saja."

Jimin pulang di hari itu, rumah sepi, tentu saja. Papanya beralibi bahwa pekerjaanya itu teramat berarti, Jimin tentu saja tidak bisa protes hanya untuk waktu keluarga. Sebagai gantinya, kepala Jimin penuh dengan hal kotor sekarang. Pengakuannya pada Taehyung tadi tinggal diberi embel-embel 'Papa' saja; bibir tipis papa, tangan berurat papa, sayap hitam papa, dan yang baru saja ia ingat, sesuatu milik papanya yang memasuki dirinya di usia tujuh tahun.

Selamat atas perasaan salah yang tiba-tiba merasuki jiwa dan raga Jimin. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi tetapi hanya berakhir pada ponselnya untuk melihat foto Yoongi yang diam-diam ia ambil. Memang benar Yoongi terasa selalu muda, bahkan setiap tahap Jimin tumbuh, Yoongi tak pernah berubah walau hanya dengan rambut halus yang tumbuh di bawah hidungnya. Jimin berteriak frustasi di dalam biliknya, pada relung dirinya merasakan siksa yang perih hingga jantungnya bergejolak ganjil.

'Kembali sebelum kau menyesal Chris'

Di sana, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya entah kenapa.

'Christopher, kau sudah lama terbelenggu di neraka kecilnya, sekarang kembali'

'Namaku Jimin, Min Jimin. Aku sama sekali tidak terbelenggu'

'Hei, dengar. Kau hanyalah hukuman bagi Mama-mu, kau hanya sebuah bentuk penembusan dosa'

'Mamaku telah tiada kata Papa, aku tidak punya Mama di surga. Aku manusia'

'Kau malaikat, lelaki itu satan. Kembali atau kau lenyap dari alam semesta.'

'Maka aku akan kembali ke neraka jikalau Papa memang satan.'

Jimin tersentak, peluhnya mengucur tak mau berhenti. Ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama sejak kecil, tak pernah berubah sedetil apapun. Pintunya bergerak terbuka, bohong jika Jimin mengatakan ia tidak takut karena bahunya segera bergidik.

"Oh, tidak. Kau ketakutan, sayang? Maafkan Papa tidak memberitahukan lebih dulu."

Ini salah, perasaannya semakin menggebu-gebu melihat papanya yang berbicara halus. Papanya memang iblis terlembut yang pernah ia jumpai.

"Tidak jadi pergi?"

Yoongi menyengir di ambang pintu, "Ketinggalan paspor, ditunda hingga pengurusan dua minggu ke depan."

Jimin mengangguk dan menunduk, bibirnya mengerucut memikirkan sesuatu, "Papa aku ingin Papa menciumku, aku rindu Papa."

Yoongi mengernyit di daun pintu, masih memegang gagang di sisi kiri. "Papa hanya tidak jadi pergi perjalanan bisnis untuk beberapa jam, dan kau sudah rindu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Bukan, aku rindu Papa yang saat itu aku berusia tujuh tahun. Aku tiba-tiba memikirkannya, aku rindu Papa yang ada di dalam diriku."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama, dirinya sama gejolaknya dengan Jimin. Tapi ia menahan, ingat, Yoongi pandai berpura-pura. Yoongi mendekat ke ranjang Jimin, tanpa suara. Lalu duduk hingga ranjang Jimin sedikit memantul. "Ingin Papa ceritakan sesuatu?"

"Jimin sudah SMA, Jimin tidak suka cerita lagi." Yoongi mengerut bingung, pun pula isyarat kata 'mengapa' yang tak tersampaikan. "Karena kini Jimin hanya memikirkan banyak hal kotor tentang Papa, ini salah kan, Pa? Taehyung mengatakan hal itu."

"Kalau begitu Jimin saja yang cerita, apapun, apapun yang Jimin tahan selama ini."

"Siapa Christopher? Kenapa Jimin harus ke surga sementara Jimin belum ingin mati?"

Yoongi berdeham bingung, tangan kanannya mendekap seluruh bahu Jimin ke sisinya. "Dapat dari mana hal itu?"

"Jimin selalu memimpikan itu entah sejak kapan, jadi Papa mau kan menjelaskan semuanya. Jimin hanya ingin semuanya terasa benar dan jelas karena Jimin beranjak dewasa."

"Jimin mulai memikirkan hal kotor?" tanya Yoongi masih dengan nada pelan. Jimin mengangguk. "Hmm ... tapi Papa tidak kenal Christopher itu." Sejauh ini, Yoongi aman dari segel rahasianya yang nyaris terkuak. Ia sudah janji akan jujur, dan ia memang jujur tak mengenal Christopher.

"Tapi Jimin tahu sayap hitam dan identitas Papa, apa Papa akan diam saja?"

Mata Yoongi terbuka hingga batas limitnya, segel yang selama ini ia tahan dengan tiba-tiba terlepas begitu saja. Sayap hitam legamnya yang mengkilap muncul dari setiap sisi bawah belikatnya, mata Yoongi berubah kelabu, aura hitam menguar ke seluruh sisi kamar. "Jim—" Yoongi memanggil Jimin lirih, ia terlalu khawatir Jimin akan takut melihatnya, apalagi Jimin tersakiti karenanya.

"Aku tidak takut, Pa. Kungkung aku seperti biasanya, dengan sayap itu."

Yoongi awalnya diam, tapi tak beberapa lama tubuhnya menghapus jarak ia dan Jimin. Sayapnya cukup lebar untuk menutupi kedua tubuh mereka. Yoongi mengunci diri Jimin di antara apitan lengannya, Jimin tak dapat bergerak dan hanya melihat bola mata Yoongi yang berkilat tak sabar.

"Tunggu apalagi, Yoongi? Sentuh aku sekarang."

Yoongi tak percaya dari mana kalimat itu berasal. Tapi tampaknya sang malaikat sudah berani menggores tinta dosa. Jimin yang memanggil namanya menjadi seksi berkali lipat dari yang ia ingat sebagai bocah cengeng dalam gang kumuh. Jimin menoleh untuk melihat tangan penuh urat otot yang ia inginkan, merangkap sebagai bentuk penyeraham diri dengan memanjangkan leher.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah 16 tahun, hm?" ucap Yoongi seduktif tepat di bawah telinga Jimin, berangsur menurun pada leher sisi kiri Jimin yang sudah ia serahkan sedari tadi.

Jimin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya ke tengkuk Yoongi, mendekatkan kepalanya hingga ke kuping iblis itu, membisikkan suatu hal yang tak kalah menggoda. "Aku bisa melenguhkan nama papa dengan benar, papa dapat memekikkan namaku dengan benar. Semua akan terasa benar walau perbuatan kita salah besar."

"Belum cukup," lenguh Yoongi lalu mulai mencicipi ranum Jimin, menahan diri Jimin agar tidak terlepas melalui remasan bokong yang adiktif. Jimin menjadi ikut melenguh di sela ciuman basah Yoongi, Yoongi sangat pintar bermain.

"Kalau begini?" Jimin memulai ekspansi jemarinya; mulai dari lutut Yoongi, bergerak pelan melalui paha dalam Yoongi, berhenti sedikit lama di selatan tubuh Yoongi (Jimin tahu Yoongi sangat menikmatinya, Jimin tahu Yoongi semakin tersiksa), lalu mulai menari-nari di pinggul, dan berhenti bergerak tetapi tetap melakukan pijatan sensual di dada Yoongi. Yoongi terkekeh, saat itu pangutan mereka belum lepas, tapi Jimin berusaha berujar walau susah. "Bagaimana perjalanan jemariku, Pa?"

Yoongi melepas kontak bibirnya, "Kalau begitu panggil aku Yoongi, dan kita selesaikan ketidakbenaran ini."

Jimin tersenyum puas. Permainan berangsur lebih jauh dari yang mereka bayangkan, jauh lebih panas dari yang Jimin kira sebelumnya. Bahkan sensasi membakar saat Yoongi melucuti pakaiannya ingin ia berhentikan saja waktu sialan itu. Jari-jari paten Yoongi hanya membuat rasa tagih dan penasarannya semakin besar.

Yoongi maupun Jimin tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya jika bercinta bersama lelaki. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Yoongi selalu suka dengan gaya bercinta Jimin yang masih berlepotan minim akan pengalaman, pemikiran polos laknat itu membuatnya ingin mengasari Jimin, dan bagian yang paling ia suka, bercinta dengan Jimin yang mempunyai pola pikir murni menghasilkan kejujuran yang tulus serta desahan yang tak dibuat-buat. Jimin begitu sensual di matanya melebihi apapun.

Keduanya tak lagi mengenakan pembungkus tubuh, selimut mereka masai entah kemana. Tapi panas memang membara, sayap yang melingkupi mereka membuat kegiatan keduanya semakin terbakar.

"Yoongi, bangsat!" cacian pertama Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Sudah berani?"

"Fuck— berhenti mengeluarkan peluh Yoongi bangsat!"

Yoongi tertawa melihat Jimin yang ada di bawahnya, tak berhenti pula untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih keras lagi. "Kenapa, sayang?"

"Damn it! Yoongi, itu –uh— terlalu,"ucapan Jimin terjeda beberapa saat, matanya menutup ketika Yoongi melakukan hal yang tepat, "... seksi Yoon!"

Yoongi terkekeh, kembali menurunkan tubuhnya untuk merasakan tubuh Jimin. Klimaks mereka capai lalu Jimin mulai melemas, Yoongi terjatuh di atas Jimin lalu keduanya dilingkupi oleh sayap miliknya. Jimin mengeluarkan napas satu-satu yang membuat Yoongi tak dapat menahan menggigit sumber suara Jimin; jakun Jimin terasa basah dan menyengat lagi. Jimin melenguh kesal, "Sudah, Yoon."

Yoongi mencari kuping Jimin memulai bisikan, "Tidur, baby."

Jimin mengangguk, lalu mencari keberadaan dada sang papa untuk ia sandari. Ia hanya menginginkan tidurnya ditemani oleh dentuman jantung Yoongi serta napas Yoongi yang keluar masuk.

"Aku suka kulit papa, aku suka keringat papa, aku suka jantung dan napas papa. Aku tidak akan membuat ini berhenti begitu saja."

"Hm," deham Yoongi.

"Papa akan bersama Jimin terus, bukan?"

"Hm."

Tangan Yoongi mulai mendekap seluruh tubuh Jimin dan Jimin berhenti bicara untuk mulai menutup mata dan tertidur. Jimin begitu senang hanya mengingat esok hari ia akan menemukan papanya lagi, di bawah sinar mentari pagi, dengan kamar yang kacau, serta bau seks yang begitu terasa.

"Dewa sekalipun yang menghadangku untuk mengambil Papa, tidak akan kubiarkan."

"Diam dan tidur saja, bocah."

Mirisnya ketika Jimin membuka kelopak matanya, hanya Yoongi yang akan terheran-heran. Mengejutkannya—

"Kenapa Papa di kamarku? Kenapa kita telanjang? Apa malam tadi ada sesuatu?"

\--Jimin lupa.

Tapi ini bukan kali pertamanya Yoongi mengalami ini. Sekali sewaktu Jimin yang berusia 7 tahun, Jimin juga melupakannya saat itu. Tapi yang waktu itu, ia mensyukurinya, Jimin yang masih belia tak boleh memiliki memori mengerikan. Namun, yang saat ini, entah mengapa ia merasa kecewa. Senggama mereka tadi malam berlandaskan 'saling menginginkan'. Tapi jika hanya ia yang merasakan, dunia begitu tidak adil.

"Jimin kepanasan?"

"Jimin kepanasan tadi malam?" beo Jimin pula. Yoongi mengangguk kikuk, "Papa juga?"

"Ya, Papa juga."

Jimin terangguk lalu mulai bangun. "Pa, Jimin susah berjalan. Kaki Jimin lemas, bokong Jimin terasa perih. Apa Jimin melakukan kesalahan tadi malam sampai Papa menghukum Jimin?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Yoongi cepat. "Sini Papa saja yang gendong Jimin, Jimin juga tidak usah sekolah saja hari ini, Papa yang izinkan nanti."

Jimin yang tak mengenakan apapun dibopong Yoongi menuju kamar mandi.

"Ingin Papa mandikan juga?"

Jimin tampak ragu dan tak menjawab apapun. "Baiklah, sini Papa mandikan."

Seketika Jimin lupa sumpahnya tak ingin dimanja. Pagi itu Yoongi merasakan tubuh Jimin untuk kedua kalinya, menyusuri tubuh Jimin yang penuh peluh. Hanya partikel sabun tipis yang menjadi penghalang.

"Nah, sudah. Sesudah ini Papa ada urusan, setelah Jimin mengenakan pakaian Jimin berbaring saja hingga baikan, oke?"

Jimin mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

Pagi itu Yoongi menemui rekannya, Hoseok. Hoseoklah yang membuat Yoongi beberapa tahun yang lalu tertantang untuk ke bumi. Hoseok telah lama di bumi, nyaris merasakan setiap era kehidupan dan Hoseok memiliki segudang investasi sejak ia turun ke bumi. Perkara Yoongi yang bisa kaya mendadak hanya hal kecil bagi Hoseok untuk membagikan sebagian sahamnya.

"Kau tampak lelah, Yoon."

Yoongi hanya tertawa menghadapinya. Hoseok memesan sedikit menu sarapan dan sekedar menanyakan kabar Yoongi dengan salah satu perusahaan yang diberikan Hoseok (paling-paling seputar laba dan prospek ke depan). Namun, Hoseok seperti menangkap keganjilan dalam diri Yoongi, bukan lagi sepertinya di tengah pembicaraan Hoseok benar-benar yakin dengan yang ia lihat.

"Yoon! Kau bercinta dengan anak malaikat?!"

Yoongi akhirnya gelagapan menutupi sebagian lehernya, Hoseok membulatkan matanya lebih luas dari sebelumnya. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu hal buruk akan terjadi, huh?"

Yoongi diam dan menggeleng. "Kita ini iblis, Yoon. Tempat kita sudah benar-benar buruk, kau pikir bercinta dengan malaikat akan menghapus dosa dan kau bisa naik dari neraka?"

"Kau hanya menambah beban," tambah Hoseok di penghujung, matanya memerah hingga ia ingin menoleh ke samping saja.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah berapa kali kau bercinta dengannya?"

"Dua," ucap Yoongi.

"Dia lupa bukan?" ucapan Hoseok yang satu ini sukses membuat Yoongi terdiam, "Ah ... lihat, benar kan? Biar kuperjelas."

"Manusia punya buku dosa dan penghapusnya, iblis seperti kita hanya punya buku dosa tanpa penghapus. Tapi malaikat tidak, dewa menciptakan mereka seakan-akan malaikat adalah anak dewa. Malaikat memang memikat bak dewa, Yoon, tapi jangan mendekatinya. Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya, hanya membuat dosanya berlipat padamu. Kau akan cepat lenyap untuk dilempar ke neraka."

Bibir Yoongi bergetar, "Cepat suruh dia pergi sebelum dewa mengenalinya sebagai iblis."

"Tapi dia anakku."

"Anakmu?" Hoseok memekik. "Jimin?!"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Jimin malaikat?!"

"Setengah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya. Tapi Jimin setengah malaikat."

"Jangan-jangan cerita legendaris itu! Kau bertemu Jimin saat 1997?" Yoongi mengangguk. Mata Hoseok berkilat, dirinya mungkin sudah memenuhi kriteria penggosip antar dunia abstrak.

"Kau kenal Seokjin?"

"Hell, dia makhluk kesayangan dewa, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu malaikat centil itu."

Hoseok menepuk meja, "Nah, dia dinyatakan hilang di penghujung tahun 1993." Wajah Yoongi tampak bingung. "Desas-desus mengatakan, Seokjin bercinta dengan manusia ketika ia kembali ke surga di tahun 1995 awal, dengan memiliki tanda yang nyaris sama seperti milikmu. Dewa mengetahui bahwa ia melahirkan seorang anak di akhir tahun itu pula, karena dewa begitu sayang dengannya ... dan kejam!" Yoongi tersentak dengan perubahan intonasi Hoseok. "Putranya yang dibuang ke bumi."

"Tahun berapa?"

"Mana kutahu? Kau kira aku penulis buku sejarah? Masih untung aku mengingat kejadiannya. Tapi, parah sekali jika si Seokjin itu tidak mencari anaknya."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar. "Christopher?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu julukan Seokjin?"

Oke, ini final, segalanya sudah terasa benar untuk Yoongi. Yoongi berlari begitu saja walau Hoseok sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali.

Yoongi membanting pintu kamar Jimin, matanya berair ingin segera memeluk Jimin yang bergelung di tumpukan selimut.

"Papa?" ujarnya dengan suara serak. Yoongi masih mendekapnnya dengan pipi yang menempel di puncak kepala Jimin, sesekali juga menggerakkannya hingga terjadi gesekan kasih sayang. "Papa tidak apa-apa, kan? Papa— nangis?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Tapi ada air—"

"Tidak." Jimin terdiam dengan suara tegas Yoongi, Yoongi gelagapan ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Ia memosisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin dengan Jimin.

"Jimin, Jimin dengar Papa. Jimin tidak boleh bersama Papa lagi, dimengerti?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak mau."

"Harus," titah Yoongi sedikit keras.

Jimin tetap menggeleng, bibirnya sinis mulai membeku. "Tidak, aku bebal, Pa."

Yoongi mulai menggeritkan giginya, tak ada yang bersuara selain sahutan deru napas mereka serta sebelum Yoongi memulai aksi gertak-menggertaki.

"Pergi, bocah! Aku bukan Papamu! Pergi jauh-jauh ke kaummu sebelum aku mencaci lebih kejam."

"Tidak akan." Ya, Jimin memang keras. "Kalau Papa bukan Papaku, maka Papa adalah kekasih yang selalu di sisiku, apapun alasan pemisahnya."

Yoongi menggeram kesal, bukannya ia tak mau mewujudkan angan Jimin, tapi ini terlarang. Mau hubungan palsu ataupun yang sebenarnya, segalanya terasa salah dan terlarang.

"Tidak," ucap Yoongi lirih. "... aku ini iblis," sambungnya terdengar menyedihkan.

Jimin sungguh tidak bisa tahan melihat sang papa teramat rapuh, matanya mengerjap sekali dengan kuat lalu tak tahan untuk tidak berlari menuju dekapan Yoongi. Suhu kontras bukan masalah, tapi air matanya sungguh masalah besar. Ia tak boleh menangis, papanya akan kesakitan.

"Ya ... Papa memang iblis," ucap Jimin pelan sembari mengeratkan rematan jemarinya di balik punggung Yoongi. "Tapi Papa adalah sebaik-baik iblis, bukan seperti aku, seburuk-buruk malaikat."

Jimin masih dapat merasakan papanya tersedu dengan bahu yang naik turun dengan buruk, sama sekali tak terkontrol dan dinamis. Rematan Yoongi sama eratnya dengan milik Jimin, hanya saja Yoongi terasa rusak dan sudah tak sanggup.

"Papa ... masih ingat saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah? Papa berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa kita manusia, Papa memengaruhi diriku hingga aku benar-benar percaya dan melakukan apapun yang Papa suruh."

Yoongi masih terisak di bahu Jimin, semakin menyedihkan dan terlarut begitu dalam.

"Sama seperti dahulu, tolonglah untuk terpengaruh padaku, Pa. Percaya saja apapun yang aku katakan saat ini. Mohon."

"Tidak, Jimin. Kau. Harus. Pergi. Sekarang."

"Tidak, Pa! Karena Papa adalah iblis yang paling baik dan aku malaikat yang paling buruk, kita impas. Karena sebaik-baik iblis sama saja dengan malaikat terburuk, terdengar membingungkan, tapi itu yang kudengar, Pa."

"Kita harus bersama karena aku sayang Papa."

Bisikan terakhir Jimin di telinganya berakhir pada gulita. Yoongi tak dapat melihat apapun kini hingga akhirnya ia sadar ia digiring menuju akhirat oleh ajudan dewa. Tubuhnya juga tak terselubung oleh apapun, diseret dengan penuh nista.

Kedua pergelangannya diikat erat pada dua pilar yang menjulang, bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu, Min Yoongi. Sebagai Satan kelas terbawah, menyamakan hingga menaikkan derajatmu itu hal yang naif. Kau yang bercinta dengan seorang malaikat adalah hal yang paling konyol yang pernah ada."

Yoongi terpasung lemah dengan senyum energi nol, matanya hanya dapat bergerak sedikit dan menangkap kehadiran Jimin yang terisak di sudut, kedua lengannya ditahan dengan kasar.

"Ja-ngan... sakiti Jimin," lirihnya, air matanya mulai mengelir ketika raungan Jimin menjangkau pendengarannya.

"Min Yoongi, jawab! Atas dasar apa kau berbuat dosa?!" "Atas dasar apa kau mengotori keturunan bayi malaikat?!"

Seorang lelaki sempurna mencuat dari balik tubuh pengadil yang mengadili Yoongi. Lelaki itu mempunyai paras luar biasa memancar, memiliki sayap putih yang bersinar, tidak hitam legam mengkilap seperti miliknya.

"Terima kasih Seokjin sudah sudi datang," ucap si pengadil.

Yoongi menjadi mengangguk mengerti. Itu dia si malaikat bak dewi angkasa. Mama Jimin yang sebenarnya.

"Min Yoongi!" gertak si pengadil. Yoongi semakin bisa mendengar Jimin berteriak memanggilnya.

"Cinta."

"Apa?!"

"Karena cinta dan kasihku, aku begitu bodoh dapat berharap bersanding dengan Jimin. Maaf, aku memang pantas dihukum."

"Papaku tidak! Papaku tidak jahat! Papaku tidak boleh dihukum!" samar-samar suara itu semakin keras merongrong melalui telinga Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi, satan yang terburuk di antara satan buruk lainnya, dengan ini dinyatakan, akan dibuang ke dasar jahannam dengan jeruji permanen serta kelumpuhan permanen."

Ketukan gong besi menggema, sebuah kapak besar jatuh dari atas menghantam sayap hitam Yoongi yang sudah tak berdaya. Sayap Yoongi lenyap, tali kekang Yoongi terlepas hingga Yoongi terjatuh di nerakanya. Raungan Jimin mengeras.

Yoongi yang lenyap membuat semuanya bubar termasuk Seokjin. Seokjin mendekati Jimin dengan suara lembut. "Ayo, Nak. Kita pulang."

"Pulang kemana? Rumahku di sana!" pekiknya menunjuk lubang yang dimasuki Yoongi tadi; neraka. Orang-orang yang tadinya akan pergi tersentak dengan pernyataan Jimin lantas menarik atensi kepada kedua ibu dan anak itu.

"Aku Mama-mu, aku ibu biologismu Jimin."

"Tidak! Mama sudah meninggal! Papa sudah masuk ke neraka! Aku ingin pulang bersama Papa!"

Seokjin tampak panik dan mulai menahan tubuh Jimin yang ingin berlari, "Baiklah, apapun yang Jimin mau."

"Aku ingin Papa kembali, karena aku hanya suka tiga hal; bibir tipis Papa, kulit berurat Papa, dan sayap hitam Papa. Jika ketiganya tidak ada, aku tidak bisa lagi hidup dimana pun!"

Seokjin memasung seringai manja, "Kau abadi sayang."

"Mungkin Anda tidak ingat sangking telah membuangku begitu lama, aku hanya setengah malaikat! Aku hanya hidup sedikit lebih lama sebagai manusia, bahkan aku tidak punya sayap. Jadi alasan dusta mana lagi yang menyatakan aku malaikat suci dan abadi? Sudah kubilang sedari tadi, Papa tidak salah apapun karena aku bukan lagi malaikat! Aku hanya seorang manusia yang punya buku dosa, aku bisa buktikan!"

Para pengadil tinggi yang menyaksikan pertikaian tampak ragu dengan keputasan mereka untuk mencampakkan Yoongi ke dasar neraka. Tapi segalanya sudah terlanjur, yang mereka lakukan kini hanya menunduk dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sekarang aku ingin bersama Papa, aku akan mati sekarang juga dan memasuki neraka tanpa bantuan kalian semua." Jimin menajamkan matanya, "Untuk Seokjin, terima kasih, aku sudah bertemu Namjoon omong-omong, dia titip salam padamu."

Jimin berlari ke lubang neraka ketika semuanya tengah lengah, Jimin yang merasakan gejolak api hanya dapat tersenyum karena pada akhirnya hidupnya tamat untuk memasuki lubang yang sama dengan lubang tempat Papa yang ia cintai jatuh.

' _Karena nyatanya jatuh cinta yang salah, akan tetap salah walau sekeras apapun Jimin mencoba untuk membenarkan logikanya_.'

-The End


End file.
